Sokka's Hidden Talent
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Being a water-tribe warrior is very special.  And Sokka is proud of who he is.  But his friends dont know that he has another talent, that he's never revealed before, until now.


Sokka's Hidden Talent

**Hi, this is a fanfic idea that popped into my head. I promise to get in much more details in later chapters, this is just the opening. Hope you enjoy! I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Bon Jovi's "It's My Life." **

The war was over. The gang was sitting in Iroh's new tea shop enjoying themselves. Aang and Katara were sitting together snuggling, Zuko was helping Iroh serve the tea, while Toph and Suki sat together having a conversation. Sokka meanwhile just sat at a desk in awe.

What a terrific family he had. He never imagined that his destiny was as great as this. He never thought he'd be the one to help end the war with the firenation. After showing the gang his inaccurate painting, the watertribe warrior sat back and relaxed. But relaxation was cut short when Toph spoke up.

"You know what we need? Some music to celebrate such success."

Iron nodded. "Indeed, music is a passionate art that soothes the soul.

Zuko never had been too fond of music, but this time he could make an exception. "Yes, some nice calm music would really set the mood." The others shared their opinions too and decided to play.

"I'll sing a nice old love song," Iroh suggested.

Zuko's expression changed. "Sorry, uncle, but you can't sing to save your life."

Iroh frowned at his nephew. "What are you talking about Zuko? You've heard me sing many times before."

"Yes, and I think it be better if we heard someone else give it a try."

"How about you flame boy? Give us a song," Toph said.

Zuko looked surprise at the suggestion. No, no," he said shaking his hands. "I can't sing either. It never did run well in our family."

"What about Aang? The Avatar can do many impressive things, surely he can sing."

Aang wasn't paying attention to Zuko however. He and Katara were too embraced in a kiss to hear. The gang giggled.

"That's our lovebirds," Zuko said.

"Well, if no one wants to sing, then I guess we should call it off," Suki said.

Before the discussion could continue, a new voice suddenly popped in the conversation.

"I'll sing something," Sokka said. Aang and Katara stopped kissing and turned their attention to Sokka. Everyone else did as well. They couldn't believe Sokka would be interested in doing such a thing. "You sing? Katara asked. I've never heard you sing in all my life." Sokka sat up to stand his ground. "I can sing, its not hard." Taking a position in the middle of the room, Sokka breathed in air and prepared his vocal cords.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud_

Chorus:  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Aang and Katara who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

Chorus:  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, hell, don't back down

Chorus:  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

Chorus:  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

The room was engulfed in silence. Sokka could sing excellently. Toph dropped the piece of bread out of her mouth when he finished. Katara and Aang stared wide-eyed at him, Suki gave a lovingly expression, and Zuko and Iroh clapped loudly.

"Wonderful, Wonderful, they said. The others soon applauded as well. And Sokka gave a slight blush. He had never revealed to anyone what he could do before. He never estimated to get such great appreciation either.

"Wow, my brother has the most amazing voice I've ever heard," Katara said.

"Yeah, boomerang boy, it gets annoying when you're just talking, but I could listen to that all day," Toph commented.

Iroh continued to clap while holding his teacup. "Amazing, I never knew the watertribe were so gifted in the musical arts."

Sokka gave a shrug. "Actually, I've never sang before in front of anyone.

"You guys are the very first."

"What? Sokka how could you hide such talent?" Suki cried. Running up to him she embraced him with a big long kiss on the lips. "I've heard many people sing before, but you're on top of the list."

The next few moments were followed by many more pleasing comments and reviews. Sokka was touched by every one of them. He had exposed an appealing revelation that apparently surprised everyone.

"Hey, there's a festival in a few days in town. Sokka should sing there!" Aang said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you can't hide a voice like that from others, it be wrong," Katara said giving her brother a pat on the back.

"Well, I don't know, I get nervous speaking to large crowds of people," Sokka said. "You guys remember the invasion?"

His friends ignored what he said and continued to praise him. "Sokka, you have talent man, and I think you should be our star at the Ba-Sing-Se annual festival," Zuko said. Sokka rubbed his head with uncertainty. "Well, if you guys really think I should… ok I'll do it."

"Alright, I'll alert the party planers to arrange for your performance," Zuko said. The rest of the gang gave the warrior big smiles that touched him. His heart leapt with joy knowing he had a talent that none of his friends had.

After sunset, Zuko arranged for an apartment for them to stay in at Ba-Sing-Se. True to his word, Zuko promised to find the most exquisite place ever. And he most certainty did. The apartment complex was a large tall emerald building that towered over the train tracks. The gang had seen it before when they first arrived in Ba-Sing-Se, but had never bothered to check inside.

When they did, everyone was amazed at the atmosphere. Green and gold decorated the lobby's walls, and the floor was stained with silver. If this was only one room, the others must be twice as beautiful. Aang and Katara decided to share a room together (Much to Sokka's alarm) And Toph and Suki chose a room on the top floor. The butler showed Sokka to his room on the second floor near the poolroom.

Apprehensive about his performance, Sokka decided it was best to get a good nights rest before tomorrow. He slipped out of his robes and into a plain t-shirt and pants. Then, crawled under the silk covers to drift off to sleep.

**I know its not much, but I promise much, much more to come later on in the story. I just had this idea and I thought I'd share it. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
